solsticefandomcom-20200216-history
Madelyn Vangrave
Overview Lady Madelyn Corell-Vangrave is a Granthelian woman who lived in the Kingdom of Novania for quite some time, and held the positions of Mayor of New Masselburg, Viscountess of Thalamine and Countess of Eastgrove in the past. After a decade spent in isolation with Patricia Impiraco, she originally returned to Novania to operate a vineyard, but quickly got caught up in more than that. Appearance ''' Madelyn, like most Granthelians, is a petite woman, standing at only just over 5’2”. She is, however, quite lean and manages to come off as confident and commanding when she needs to, compensating for her less than imposing stature by carrying herself well. Neatly combed and stylized auburn locks always obscure parts of her face, but never dull the typical green gems many individuals born with the Corell name have. Fancy clothes are Madelyn’s preferred form of attire, choosing to wear either dresses or custom outfits designed both for court and travel. '''Background Born the fourth and final child of Reynard Corell and Eleanor Eastbow-Corell, Madelyn enjoyed a life of luxury in Granthelia’s Highborn Gardens since the moment she was born. Within the confines of the family’s spacious manor, Madelyn grew up reading books and being educated in the ways of Highborn customs and society. When she came of age, Madelyn attended Cromwell University, majoring in trade and economics like the rest of the family. It was during this time that her personality would blossom, likely a result of finally being partially unshackled from her father’s controlled environment at home. Instead of reading books, she would attend events hosted by the University. Reynard saw her interest in these events, and soon began sending her to attend formal banquets, festivals and other frivolous Highborn activities. Madelyn’s formal way of carrying herself and her skill at dancing would both become lasting relics from this time. Like most highborn ladies, Madelyn never really had a choice where her future was concerned. As soon as she graduated from Cromwell, she was to be groomed and married off as a commodity. In 3E 1179, this happened when she was betrothed to Arthur Vangrave, to cement a formal alliance between House Corell and House Vangrave of Elterlein. Shortly after hearing this news, she boarded a trade vessel headed for Deurlyth to attend her own wedding at the Vangrave estate located there. Known Associates ''' '''Family Patricia Impiraco (lover) Arthur Vangrave (husband, separated) Felix Vangrave (son) Tristen Vangrave (son) Lysanna Vangrave (daughter) Reynard Corell (father) † Eleanor Eastbow-Corell (mother) † Ellion Corell (brother) † Ryland Corell (cousin) Beatrice Viola Corell (aunt) † Siegfried Vangrave (father-in-law) † Corvan Vangrave (brother-in-law) 'Friends ' Aeriena Spiros Dieb Gaudner Aurore Ayre Pelokas Mieli † Percy Mieli Ozan Bakhiir Ezalyn 'Acquaintances ' Tel’Grov Alistair Dellacroix Emilie Rose Bakhiir Augustine Morrigan Airro Ta'lon Kestrel Bobbin Dakaria Onuson Holly Sparrow Ian Capewell 'Enemies ' Bohemond Hauteville † Alwin Sarethi † House Sinclair Caelan Ayre 'Personality ' Madelyn’s personality has seen significant shifts over the years. At the moment of her arrival, she was a clever but naive girl who was under the impression that her family names made her invincible. She did not pay much mind to anyone but herself, sometimes to the point of upsetting others. More enemies than friends were made during her early days, and for a long time, Madelyn simply didn’t care. Through the cumulative efforts of a small number of individuals, she began to understand the value of charity and friendship after the destruction of New Masselburg. Now being a more gracious and kind person than before, she set out to help those in need by offering assistance and free homes to survivors of the incident, later extending to all citizens of Driftwood. This kind and reserved persona persisted until the Year of the Wolf, where a number of difficult decisions and their consequences turned Madelyn into a bitter, resentful human being. She hardly ever drops the shroud of her Highborn formality these days, though close friends will uncover unusual kindness, love and even vulnerability underneath this shroud. 'Likes ' * The Huntress * Vintage Granthelian wines * Tea, with a preference for Granthelian blends * Reading, both fiction and non-fiction * Work * Power * Festivals, parties and banquets * Driftwood 'Dislikes ' * Betrayal * Being lied to * Thieves, bandits and other delinquents * War * Grammatical contractions 'Quirks ' * Due to her dislike of contractions, Madelyn never uses them in conversation, even when speaking to close friends or family. * Raises an eyebrow at a lot of things. * Tends to refer to people by their title or full name until explicitly told not to by said individual. 'OOC Notes ' * A lot of the info described above has actually never been said IC, so please don’t meta and use this piece as an OOC resource only. * Madelyn was played by the user Aezil, and is currently classified as an inactive or abandoned character. * Madelyn’s story has evolved naturally for the most part, sweeping away any plans the user had for the character time and time again. He has since stopped trying. Category:Characters